


Chapter 52

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The juicy details of what happened in Chapter 52
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Chapter 52

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first attempts at smut, so I’m sorry if it’s terrible! Thank you @abraxos-is-toothless for the idea!  
> All characters are not my own creation and belong to Sarah J. Maas  
> Warnings: language, NSFW

“Show me everything”, she breathed  
And so he did. He covered her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue pushing the seam of her lips. She let him in, and his tongue swept into her mouth caressing and exploring.  
Elide crawled closer to him and started to tug his shirt off. He briefly broke the kiss to help her lift his and her shirt over their heads, before kissing her again, with more intensity than before. His mouth traveled to her ear and he kissed the sensitive spot right below it before traveling up licking and caressing the rounded edge.  
Then he followed the lines of her throat down to her collarbone, kissing and nipping and licking. Meanwhile, his hands traveled over her bare body and hovered over the laces of her pants.  
“We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to,” he began.  
But Elide was having none of that. She leaned closer so that her breasts, brushed against his chest and her hips ground against his.  
“Please,” she breathed “I want this- I want you.”  
That whispered plea seemed to break the last of Lorcan’s self-restraint. Without hesitation he undid the laces of her pants completely and pulled back to survey her bare body.  
“Beautiful,” he whispered, “Elide you’re so, so beautiful.”  
Her heart stuttered. In all the years at Morath, in her tower, she had never been given a scrap of love or affection. She had never even imagined that she would ever be looked at with such… reverence.  
She sat up and pulled his pants over his hips. Lorcan was a battle-hardened warrior, centuries old. His midnight eyes seemed to get even darker when she looked at him and heat pooled in her core.  
He leaned closer and palmed her breast, his mouth hovering over the peaked nipple. He leaned closer and covered it with his mouth, making Elide moan before giving her a dark grin and doing the same to her other nipple.  
After finishing his ministrations on her breasts he pulled away and his hands- hands that would always be gentle, always love her glided over her body as he pressed kisses over her stomach descending to the apex of her thighs. He kissed the insides of her thighs and then began to lick her.  
The first touch of his tongue set her on fire. And as he continued to lick and nibble at her, she released a series of moans, pleas, incoherent words, and his name most of all. She could almost feel herself racing towards that golden cliff of release.  
Lorcan could truly get drunk on the smell of her- and she tasted divine, like nectar and sweetness- she tasted like a goddess come to Earth. He couldn’t believe that she trusted him enough to let him do this. And Lorcan would never, ever betray that trust.  
Lorcan then slid a finger inside her and she writhed the feeling so good. And bucked her hips when he added a second and third. And she came, writhing and shivering as her orgasm ripped through her.  
And she gasped when she felt Lorcan’s cock at her entrance. He paused a silent question in his dark eyes and she nodded slightly.  
“Tell me if you want to stop or it hurts, okay?” his voice rumbling through his chest.  
Elide simply nodded and he gently pushed in. She gasped at the feeling and hardness of him. Gently, he continued to push in stopping periodically when she winced and to allow her to get used to the feel of him and to adjust.  
“Fuck Elide, you feel so good,” Lorcan groaned, seated inside her.  
When he was fully seated inside her he began to gently nudge and thrust, making Elide feel like she was going to black out from the sheer pleasure of it all. And when they found their release they came together.  
After they both were panting and sweat-slicked from their bout Elide sat up again, making Lorcan grumble and reach for her.  
“Teach me, how to… make you feel pleasure” she asked him.  
“Elide, you don’t have,” he whispered.  
“I know, but I want to make you feel the same.”  
Lorcan could only stare at this utterly beautiful, perfect, dark-haired human who had wrecked him so utterly and had seen the worst of people all her life but still found it in herself to love him.  
And since Lorcan was never able to refuse Elide he guided her hands to his cock and showed her.  
And later, when they were both done and Elide fell asleep in Lorcan’s arms, feeling completely safe and warm and protected for the first time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> Find me on Tumblr at @b00kworm


End file.
